A Little Chat
by Princess Yue
Summary: This is a short oneshot about a conversation that could have happened between Aang and Sokka during the episode City of Walls and Secrets about Aang's feelings about Katara. Kataang, obviously.


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Avatar. If I did, I would probably be worrying about what is going to happen next instead of writing Fan Fiction.

This is a short oneshot about a conversation that could have happened between Aang and Sokka during the episode City of Walls and Secrets about Aang's feelings about Katara. Kataang, obviously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A Little Chat**

It was dark outside and many of the citizens in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se were getting ready for the Earth King's ball. In the main room inside their temporary Ba Sing Se home, Aang and Sokka could be seen playing some sort of game. Katara and Toph had not been seen for hours.

"Earth!" Aang yelled and at the same time Sokka shouted, "Fire!" Aang grinned broadly, having won the game, and reached over to flick Sokka in the head. A second later the door that led to the bedrooms slid open, revealing Toph and Katara looking stunning in gorgeous Earth Kingdom kimonos and lots of make-up. They both wore elaborate head dresses. They posed at the door, and stared at the boys for a moment before giggling.

Aang blushed at the sight of Katara. "Wow, you look beautiful," he told her before thinking about what he was saying. Sokka reached over and flicked Aang's forehead. Katara opened her mouth to reply but was silenced by Toph's fan.

"Don't talk to the commoners, Katara. First rule of society."

"We'll get in the party, and then find a way to let you in through the side gate," Katara told the boys before walking out the front door with Toph, leaving Aang and Sokka to stare after them. After a few moments Aang turned around to see Sokka giving him a weird look. Aang thought he might know what it was about but decided to pretend he didn't.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what," Sokka replied. Aang didn't say anything, so Sokka continued.

"Look, Aang, I know you've liked my sister for a long time-"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked quickly, a crimson blush rising to his cheeks. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Don't think I haven't seen the way you act around her – always being extra nice, always offering to help her, and there was that time you made her that necklace….and don't even get me started on what happened in that cave!"

Aang's blush deepened. Sokka's suspicions were confirmed. "You knew?"

"Well, judging by your reaction, I'd say something happened in there." Sokka waited but Aang was silent. He merely stared at him embarrassedly. Sokka felt kind of bad for the young airbender.

"Look, Aang, I'm not really sure how I feel about you possibly having a relationship with Katara. There are things to be though about, dangers to be considered…" At this Aang's eyes filled with tears. Sokka hated himself for reopening such a fresh wound. "No, Aang, that's not what I-"

"It's the Avatar State, isn't it?" Aang interrupted quietly. He looked Sokka in the eyes. Sokka swallowed and looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Well…" Sokka hesitated. He didn't want to lie to the kid. "Yeah, a little…"

"It's okay Sokka. You're afraid for your sister. I understand. I'm dangerous." He bravely attempted a smile but failed miserably. Tears streamed silently down his face. Sokka hated seeing him so upset. He was already depressed about losing Appa, and this was one more thing to add to that. Sokka didn't blame him for how he acted in the desert – Appa was one of the few things that he had from his previous life. Of course he was upset. He lost a member of his family. Sokka shuddered to think about losing Katara. After a few moments in which neither boy said anything, Sokka spoke up.

"Come on Aang, we'd better go meet up with Toph and Katara. They'll be wondering where we are." Aang nodded and wiped his face on his sleeve. He turned to leave.

"And Aang," Aang turned back to face Sokka. "I know you would never intentionally hurt Katara." He smiled and Aang smiled back at him, feeling better. Sure, things weren't completely sorted out, and there was sure to be more problems, but this was defiantly a start.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Read and review, please. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
